puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Beginning (defunct crew)
A New Beginning was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew flew the flag of The Beginning Of The End. History A New Beginning was founded by Viperkid on 8 November, 2006. On 19 November, 2006 the crew founded the flag of The Beginning Of The End. By September of 2007 the crew had disbanded. Public Statement Ahoy mates, welcome to the new hyper-active, highly motivated crew. This crew is designed for those who want to make lots o POE without spending real money! We have our own flag and won't join yours! We won't merge, but will accept merges on my terms. Crew Articles #you must always ask PTB (permission to board) before joining a sloop, cutter or merchant brig pillage. Any ships bigger do not have this rule. NOTE: and FO or SO needs not permission to go on a boat but must leave if the officer in command says so. #Whoever started the pillage is in charge i don't care if they're and officer and your an senior officer, you have no right under any circumstances to take the helm without permission. #NEVER take anything from another persons hold! Don't buy or sell stuff in another persons hold without permission first (these rules dont apply to the active clownfish). #NEVER take ANY ships that are not yours into blockades, even if it's non-sinking without permission. #Always treat fellow crew members with respect and dignity and don't beg or else you'll be expelled immediately! #Always read the officer buliten board before taking a ship out and abide by its requirements and NEVER leave any boats at uninhabitable islands, i'd rather have you abandon it at sea than do that! #NEVER attack blue or teal ships or else you'll invoke the wrath of el polo diablo (the ghost ship) with 150 skellies aboard who can't get hit and will take yer booty! #NEVER BEG! its against the rules of the game and is annoying! Beggers will be EXPELLED! #Active clownfish rules: you must restock to 20 fine rum and 50 small canon balls anyone found not doing this will be demoted. #Enjoy your stay, pillage lots and have fun! Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: All thats required of ye is to take orders without trouble and know how to do the three basic puzzles (sailing, bilging, and carpentry) and must know how to team, if you dont know how, check the yppedia at www.puzzlepirates.com or visit my website which is www.freewebs.com/piratesoftheviridian *Pirate:All you'll need to become a pirate is the proper equipment (badge) and you must be at least broad/distinguished in gunnery in addiction to the requirements of teh above EXP chart. I wam ALWAYS in need of good gunners. *Officer: You have to have at least narrow in all piracy and have to have broad/respected in battle navigation in addition to the requirements of the EXP chart. if you dont have broad/distinguished you will have to take a battle navigation test by Viperkid or Johnkid or Bloodwolf. The test will be simple, you will be given a sloop with 2 computers and a training officer who will do whatever you command him to do, you get to do 2 battles, if you win one of them welcome as a new officer! (NOTE: you still have to have at least narrow in battle navigation to take the test). an officer must also know how to stock a ship, lfor lessons contact viperkid. *Fleet Officer: Must have narrow in all piracy and broad in battle navigation and must have at least the requirements of the EXP chart. *Senior Officer: Must be with the crew for a while and be able to take orders from officers in charge and must have at least the requirements of the EXP chart, the SO has great responsibility and is a captain in its own respect and must have passed the second battle navigation test, in addition to this it is imperative that the officer is skilled at bnav.A senior officer must also take a quiz regarding ships, crews pillaging, ect. *Captain: Unless your willing to pay the fine mentioned at the top, FORGET ABOUT IT! New Beginning